


101 Ways to be a Good Boy

by justlittleoldunkillableme (AmbecaWatson)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Rick, BDSM, Bottom Daryl, Breeding Bench, Catboy Daryl, Claiming, Clothed Sex, Come Inflation, Come Sharing, Come Slut Daryl, Cop Fetish, Creature Rick, Daddy Kink, Dom Rick, Felching, Greedy Daryl, Impregnation, Intercrural Sex, Jealous Rick, Kittenboy Daryl, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Octopus Rick, Omega Daryl, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Rickyl Writers' Group, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sloppiness, Spanking, Sub Daryl, Tail Sex, Tentacle Sex, Top Rick, lisping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbecaWatson/pseuds/justlittleoldunkillableme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ongoing individual Rickyl snippets collection with lots of kink. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).



> I don't know if it's really gonna be 101 snippets in here, but never say never. Expect bottom Daryl/Top Rick in lots of different varieties.
> 
> This first one is Daddy Kink and Spanking. Notes and tags in each individual chapter from now on.
> 
> Can already say that the next one is gonna be omega!Daryl/Alpha!Rick. Here's looking at you, Benny. *toasts to da kink*

Daryl had been a really naughty boy, playing with himself even though his Daddy had strictly forbidden him to touch himself when he wasn't there.

Now he was draped over Rick's lap and begging with tears in his eyes: "Please, Daddy. Please. I'm so sorry."

"You don't feel sorry to me, boy. Hmm, why're still hard and leaking onto me?" Rick rasped, bringing his hand down on Daryl's jiggling rear over and over, slaps in quick succession that had his boy grinding his rock hard cock into his thigh with each slap.

"Think you can come from that, be a good boy for me, hmm?" he asked, pulling the reddened flesh of Daryl's ass apart to blow cool air into his shiny pink crack, dragging one finger through it while Daryl tried to answer.

"I can try, Daddy."

"You gotta do better than that, baby boy. You gotta actually _do_ it for me. That what you want, huh?"

"Want you inside me, Daddy," Daryl sobbed.

"Nuh uh, you haven't been good enough for dat," Rick brought both of his hands own on Daryl's angry red cheeks again and he boy rocked forth with a whimper.

"Please, oh please."

"Make it work, come over my thigh, boy. Make that pretty lil dick work."

"Ah, fuck," Daryl's voice flipped, going squeaky as Rick laid into him again and after a hot minute of more rocking and sobs there was hot wetness spurting onto Rick as Daryl came, sobbing all the way through his orgasm.

"So good, baby," he pulled him up so that he straddled him, his ass still hot and burning in his sweaty hands.

"You've done so well."

"Thank you, Daddy," sobs still quivered trough Daryl's body as he curled up on his Daddy's lap, laying his tired head onto a strong shoulder and sniffling as he calmed down, pressing small kisses to Rick's neck now and again for playing with him so much today.

"I love you, Daddy," he smiled happily, sleepy and satiated for a while.

"Love you too, baby," Rick drawled as he put his baby onto the mattress carefully and curled up next to him, thinking that he hardly deserved the perfectly radiant human next to him.


	2. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains: Alpha Rick, Omega Daryl, Accidental Daddy Kink, Claiming, Rough Sex, Mating Bites, Canon Verse

“Daryl, where are you? You were supposed to be on watch ten minutes ago,” Rick called into the cell block, his alpha barely containing the anger at Daryl's remiss action. He felt like he was on the prowl and ready to pounce any minute when he entered the cell Daryl had finally taken as his more permanent residence.

“Hngh ahh,” Daryl greeted him and Rick's alpha practically purred now, the figurative prowling getting worse.

“Are you in heat?” he asked before the part of his brain that had been so far unaffected by the situation it was met with caught up to his alpha sense of smell and fully activated dominance mode.

Of course Daryl was in heat, he could smell it everywhere in the cell, see it in the way he squirmed and jesus, in the way his mattress was soaked in slick.

“Rick, please,” Daryl begged and Rick's alpha was practically purring at the ready omega in front of him.

“You want me to...?” Rick asked, trying to hold back.

“Yes!” Daryl shouted, stemming his legs against the metal bars so he could keep his legs opened further, the heat inside him burning away so that it was easiest to stay permanently spread. “I want no one else ta do it. Rick! Just you.”

“Well, if you're sure,” Rick gave back, already unzipping to relieve the omega of his need.

“Fuck yeah,” Daryl moaned, his fingers fumbling down his trousers and sinking into his puffy, red hole immediately, widening himself and Rick's alpha turned rabid at the sight of slick oozing out between scissoring fingers.

He walked over, not even bothering to shed any more clothes than just his pants, his cock already throbbing hard and his knot eager to be filled.

“Please, oh please,” Daryl whimpered as Rick got onto the mattress with a groan, bending Daryl's legs open and tentatively playing over the omega's filled balls before his fingers joined him in working his hole.

“Alpha,” Daryl keened when Rick's fingers were inside him too, his thighs to either side of Rick's vision straining against the creaking metal as he adjusted and lined up.

“Want this?” he titled his head, raising an eyebrow.

“Just gimme your cock, ya fuckin' tease,” Daryl babbled when the head of Rick's dick was catching at his rim before slipping in with just the tip.

Daryl breathed the first sigh of relieved agony, Rick's cock was what he had needed. As he sunk in deeper, Daryl started biting his lips, working his hips to get him in as deep as he could.

“You good?” Rick brushed Daryl's sweaty hair out of his forehead, making sure the omega was all ready before moving.

“Yeah, 's great. Just give i' ta me already,” he clutched Rick's hips, guiding him in and out of himself on the first couple of thrusts but soon Rick's alpha took over, taking care of the omega he was fucking like a good alpha should.

“Fuck, hmm yes, Alpha. Right there. Ah yes, Fuck me, Daddy!” Daryl shouted out, enjoying himself more than he ever had, but freezing when he realized what he had said.

Rick too stopped in his thrusts, tilting his head to the side, his alpha signalling something that his brain again didn't quite catch up with.

“Sorry,” Daryl hid his face, blushing crimson and clenching as if he wanted to press Rick's cock out of himself even though he needed him so desperately.

“ 's ok, omega,” Rick said, finally having caught up with his alpha, taking Daryl's hands from his flushed face and draping them around his shoulders.

“ 's, alright, I love it,”, he kept eye contact with the omega, fucking forward again with a sharp snap of his hips, harder than he'd ever fucked because _this_ was making him desperate to claim, to breed, to own Daryl Dixon like he'd never owned anyone before.

“Daddy's gonna take real good care a' you,” Rick pistoned in, hard and fast, unhinging Daryl's legs from the bed frame while it also seemed like Daryl's muscles stopped working, the omega going slack faced and smiling up and the alpha inside him without embarrassment now. Rick growled deeply, picking one of Daryl's strong legs up and dragging it over his hip, never stopping to fuck while doing so with the other as well while Daryl just rocked against him, meeting his every last thrust.

“Fuck yeah, Daddy. Gonna knot ya boy?” he recovered remarkably, feeling Rick's manhood passionately filling his core was the best evidence he could get that he was wanted, craved in fact.

“Damn fuckin' right I will,” Rick panted, working towards his knot, fucking into the tight heat underneath him over and over. “Call me Daddy again,” he panted, lowering himself so that his whole body towered above Daryl's, his legs straining with the momentum they produced to aim his thrusts perfectly.

“Huge fuckin' Daddy alpha's gonna knot me, breed ma hole full of seed,” Daryl jerked off frantically, coming while Rick felt the orgasm rush through the omega's core.

He hadn't thought it to be possible to go even harder, but somehow his alpha took over now, his sluggish brain going tilt as he felt his knot swelling to maximum, pressing into his omega and locking him inside as he started coming buckets right there and felt in flooding out scorching hot into his omega.

“Mine,” he growled, Daryl baring his neck, helping him because he was so out of it, biting into the perfect skin that had always been just for him to claim Daryl as his omega, his boy, his mate.

He guided Daryl's head to the same spot on his neck, Daryl needing a little longer to bite the already scarred skin there, but he managed, sinking back down with content at the mutual marking when it was done.

“Can I kiss ya now, Daddy?”

“You fuckin' better,” Rick growled, feeling his cock still spurting out come into his new mate as the frenzy settled down long enough to be sweet with one another, kissing enthusiastically while Rick's cock filled Daryl's body with his come until the knot deflated.


	3. More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breeding bench, come inflation, greedy Daryl, felching, come sharing. (And again bottom Daryl and Daddy Kink)
> 
> A plot bunny by Benny, too filthy not to fill. ;)

Rick walks around Daryl, fucked out and sloppy as he is, tied down onto the breeding bench for over two hours now, and still he doesn't have any intention to unstrap him yet, nor would his boy want him to.

“Look so good with my come on your face, sweetheart,” Rick praises, tangling his hands in Daryl's hair and raising his head a little, debating with himself whether to remove the gag for a while and fuck his boy's throat again until he choked on his come just the way he loved it, but no. He decided to go for Daryl's ass again. And remove the gag, just because he liked to hear his baby moan for him.

“Daddy, please,” Daryl moaned out as soon as he was able.

“What do you want, sweetheart? Use your words.”

“Want you to fuck me again.”

“What do you think I'm preparing to do here?” Rick asked, raising his eyebrows and looking somehow disapproving.

“I know you're gonna go it,” Daryl puckered expectantly, and Rick squeezed his thigh to stop pushing the last two loads of semen out.

“Look what you did, baby boy. Now I'm gonna have to fuck that right back into you.”

“Please, Daddy. Do.”

“I said I would, right?” Rick had that distantly disapproving glance about him again and Daryl whined as he fucked into his sloppy hole, wishing he could wrap himself around Rick to get him deeper, but he was strapped down, completely at Rick's mercy.

“You like this, don't you?”

“I love it, Daddy. I fuckin' love it. Give it ta me harder. Use me, please!”

Rick grinned about Daryl's eagerness and also about the downright filthy sound his comefilled hole made whenever he fucked back into him.

“Tell me you're mine,” he growled, so damn close from the perfect friction and the level of Daryl's heat for him.

“All yours, Daddy.”

“Tell me how much you like me fucking you.”

“You're the best. No one ever fucked me as well as you. Fucking breed ma hole, Daddy. Make me come. Please, give me more of your come, I need it so much.”

“Want to show me how well you suck while you come and I give it all to you?”

Daryl nodded furiously, rocking into Rick's thrusts who got the still slightly wet dildo he had teased into Daryl's mouth earlier out again and circled the blunt edge around Daryl's lips once before dipping it into his mouth, twirling and thrusting it into his boy at the same rhythm at which he fucked his ass.

Daryl groaned around the gag, his heavy cock twitching so that it hit Rick's stomach and finally he had mercy on his boy, grabbed his dick and stroked Daryl to completion.

Daryl's eyes rolled upwards, his hands and ankles straining against his restraints as come painted his stomach.

Rick panted, teasing the dildo out so Daryl could breathe regularly as he thrust into his oversensitive body with a handful more heavy heaves and then came in Daryl's tight heat once more.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Daryl rasped.

“You took that so well, my darlin',” Rick drawled, wanting to untie Daryl, bathe him, cradle him, but Daryl shook his head, his eyes telling him that he was still hungry for more.

“What is it, sweetheart? Still not enough come for ya?”

“No Daddy. I want to suck you off one last time, a'right?”

“But can I already unstrap you? You look wrecked. And you need a massage,” Rick observed, his fingers gliding over Daryl's slightly crampy looking bicep and his fluttering stomach muscle.

“Just one more time, please. You can take care a' me after. Just please, use ma face again.”

“I swear you're the greediest son of a bitch I ever met,” Rick chuckled, still stroking over Daryl's sweaty and come covered body, loosening muscle here and there, thrusting four fingers into the boy's sloppy hole so that his breath hitched and his pupils dilated.

“Damn,” Rick entoned, scissoring his come out of Daryl and sticking his fingers into his mouth, watching him suck it all off with relish.

“No,” Daryl whined when Rick lowered his head into his crack and sucked at his hole. “Don't steal it. Give it to me, gimme that damn come. You can't have it back, it's mine.”

Rick just chuckled darkly and continued eating Daryl out, and then crawled up him, letting Daryl have it all so that he mewled happily.

“Thank you,” he smiled exhaustedly when Rick moved back down to suck more come out of him and give it back to him while he felt himself harden again, just by the filthy sounds Daryl made as he licked up every drop of come Rick would give him.

“Want that last load, Daddy,” Daryl pouted when Rick only teased his cock over Daryl's stomach, instead of letting him suck him immediately.

“Tell me how much,” Rick demanded, sucking bruising kisses onto Daryl's neck, making it hard for him to answer.

“Like I'll die if I don't get it. Please, Daddy. Please, Rick. More, oh fuck,” he moaned when in addition to his sucks and licks on his neck, Rick pinched his nipples hard. 

“You'll only get it one more time if your precious cock is in my throat as well. You're hard, baby boy. Daddy needs ta take care a' ya as well.”

“Yes, oh yes please,” Daryl moans, thrusting his hips up expectantly, wanting Rick to turn around already.

Rick let him have his way now, because Daryl didn't always agree to mutual blowjobs. He just wanted Rick's cock in his mouth and dismissed his own arousal too often. But now, there was the heavy texture of Daryl's dick in Rick's mouth while his own cock was lodged deeply in Daryl's throat.

He knew his boy needed release, so he sucked him off quickly and meticulously, Daryl losing his own rhythm through the pleasure Rick's mouth was causing him, and only when he'd come could Daryl go back to his job on Rick, who turned again now, sitting on the boy and pulling Daryl's head up like he knew he liked and thrust into the sloppy heat of his mouth.

“Gonna come, baby. You ready for my load? Ah fuck, here it comes,” Rick yelled, coming all over Daryl's tongue and lips. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Daryl said with a teasing glint in his eyes, licking up droplets from his top lip, but there was no way his hunger wasn't quenched now, Rick knew that he wanted more than was good for him at the moment.

“Alright, that's enough for today, sweetheart. I want to have a bath with you, and then bring you to bed. No funny business anymore, you hear me?”

“Yes, Daddy. But what about tomorrow?” Daryl smiled, his desire for Rick never fully dormant.

“You'll get more tomorrow,” Rick assured him and finally loosened his boy's bonds, pulled him up like the precious thing he was to him and carried him into the bathroom, his finger deeply lodged in Daryl's hole, damming him up. It was one thing to ruin his boy with sex and come, but it was another thing to stain the carpet with it.


	4. Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kittenboy/Nekko Daryl, spanking, tail sex, self lubrication, punishment, spanking, lisping kink, vibrator. Needless to say, bottom Daryl and Daddy Kink. Shameless filth.

“Pleassse,” Daryl lisped, his ears practically quivering, twitching when he rammed his tail into his sloppy, wet hole for the 50th time, the vibrator his Daddy had stuffed up his hole buzzing against the wet fur as well.

“Was that really 50, baby?”

“Yesssh,” he lisped again, a slight purr in his voice. 

“Did that suffice for you to learn your lesson? Who is giving you your milk?”

“Jussst you, Daddy,” Daryl whimpered. 

“And when am I giving it to you?”

“When you want,” Daryl hiccuped. 

“Not the words I want to hear, boy,” Rick shook his head, going around the kitten who knelt on the floor in front of him, pulling him up by his silky, slightly damp and sweaty hair, so that he had to look at him.

Daryl wetted his lips, sharp little teeth flashing, as he corrected himself: “Jussst when you pleassse, Daddy.”

“That's right, baby. Get that sexy little lisp on for me, you know how much I like it.”

“Yessssh, I do.”

“Is your hole nice and wide for me? Hungry too?”

“Yessh, Daddy. Niccce and ssssloppy, jussst for your cock. Pleassse, take me.”

“Show me how filthy you can be for me, baby. Get up on the bed, don't take your tail out of your hole or I won't fuck ya.”

“Sssorry,” Daryl blushed and pulled the wet appendage all the way back up into himself, the vibrator making a squelching sound in the sea of slick that he had produced during the time that his Daddy had taught him the lesson that he was not to get anyone else's milk and not touch himself when his Daddy didn't allow it.

“Want you on your hands and knees, baby,” Rick panted, teasing the big toy inside his kittenboy until it nearly slipped out of his rim, only to push it back in quick and viciously so that Daryl's tail twitched uncontrollably and his toes curled. Would it not have been for the iron grip of Rick's hand around his kitten cock, he'd have come right about now. 

“You need it badly, don't you? Little filthy slut, just for Daddy?”

“Oh yessssh. Can I have my tail back for a minute?”

“Yes, but you gotta make it worth my while,” Rick said menacingly, bringing both of his palms down on Daryl's pert ass as the tail slipped out of his ass. 

“I promisssh,” Daryl grinned, his sharp little teeth flashing again, a green shimmer in his not quite human eyes as he stuck out his tongue and dragged his dripping tail across it. 

“Fucking shit, boy,” Rick growled possessively, easing the vibrator out of the kitten and fucking straight in with his rock hard cock, ruthless thrusts that had Daryl panting around his slick soaked tail in three seconds flat. 

“Yesssh, Daddy. Fuck that sssslutty hole fassster,” Daryl whined, bucking into the thrusts as if his life depended on it, rocking back onto the thick and perfect intrusion inside him, chasing his orgasm like his tongue traced his tail, his mouth filled with his own taste.

“Want that milk, boy?”

“I want it sssso bad, Daddy. Damn sssshit, harder!”

“Demanding,” Rick slapped Daryl's jiggling rear a couple of times, fucking his kit as hard as he could, finally allowing the boy to come apart around him.

He loved the feeling of his kitten coming for him, painting their sheets in ropes of come, clenching that vice like hole around him in ripples until he felt himself coming too, pistoning forward hard and jerkily, knowing that Daryl loved it when he went feral on him. 

He slowed, still thrusting forward a few times until he went flaccid and pulled out, his semen trailing out of the kitten as he toyed with his rim a little, loving to see his come inside the boy. 

“Love that milk insssside me, Daddy. Can feel it. It'ssssso hot and makesss me feel ssspecial.”

“You're already special, my darling little one,” Rick cooed, a not of affection in his voice as he picked the kitten up into his arms, playing with the little furry ears that peeked out of the boy's silky hair. “Next time, I want to fuck you while your tail is still inside you. Would you like that, little one?” he asked, though he knew Daryl's answer already. Never had he denied his Daddy or himself any pleasure they could come up with.

“Of coursssh, Daddy,” he grinned, flashing his teeth again and continued to groom the slick out of his tail, purring away in his Daddy's lap, hoping if he was a good, clean kitten now that he'd get some more milk tonight.


	5. Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot bunny by Benny slightly expanded on: Vibrating toy, desperate Daryl, Daddy kink, cock ring, orgasm denial

“So I want you to put a cock ring on, my little one.”

“Yes, Daddy,” Daryl agreed readily, because his Daddy always takes such good care of him, knows his little one always gets horny at work, just thinking about what Daddy will do to him when he gets home, and a cock ring usually helped to prevent painful hour long erections.

But as if Rick had known that was what his baby was thinking, he cocked his head to the side. A huff. A smirk: “Not that kind of deal, baby. The one that keeps you from getting soft when you're hard. And you're gonna pull your pants down for me right now, that's it, baby. Your hole still nice and sloppy?”

“Course, Daddy. I know better than to wash your morning load out.”

“Good boy,” Rick praised, sticking his fingers into Daryl who popped himself open for him, rubbing the medium sized plug his little one usually wore until it slipped out and the boy was nearly toppled over on his hands and knees, presenting, panting and humming low in his throat at what Rick was doing to him.

“I think we can do a little better than that today, my love.”

“Better?” Daryl looked back at him, his lips as red as if he'd just come, from the way he faced down, blood rushing into his cheeks, hissing in pleasure when Rick toyed with his rim.

Rick reached into his pocket while never stopping to drag his fingers through the mess he'd left inside the boy this morning and showed him a bright pink, nobbled vibrating plug that was at least twice the diameter of Daryl's usual one, twice it's length, and was curved a little for extra prostate stimulation.

“Better,” Rick stated flatly, easing the toy into his little one, making sure it sat snugly, admiring Daryl's fluttering hole around it and turned the toy on via remote.

Daryl squealed with slight shock which Rick found downright adorable, the small of his back dipping, his sweaty hands coming down on the ground with a hard slapping sound as he keened and worked the toy assaulting his prostate by fucking his hips back onto it.

“You like that, huh?” he smoothed his hands over Daryl's quivering cheeks, who bucked back into the touch as if he was fucking himself deep on Rick's cock.

“Daddy, please.”

“I know what you want, but you can't have it right now, my pretty little one. You're gonna put the ring on, and if you get hard, you're gonna have a little problem, won't you?”

Daryl nodded, able to put a palm on his ass and not having to use it to steady himself against the constant onslaught of pleasure when Rick finally turned the hellishly perfect vibration off and grinned seductively back at his Daddy, knowing how sinful he looked with the sex toy up his butt and naked from the waist down.

“Won't you be in trouble too if I send you pictures of me during lunch break?” his bratty little alluded to the nudes he was taking of himself, just for him.

“Maybe I don't want you to send one today,” Rick raised his eyebrow, 10 second stimulation for Daryl's insolence as punishment. “Maybe I want you to do that to yourself every half hour.”

“What?” Daryl spluttered out, colour in his cheeks, biting his bottom lip in desperation and to tease Rick even more.

“That,” Rick put emphasis on his meaning by switching the toy on again. “I want you to do that for one minute, whenever I tell you. No matter what you do or where you are. When I send you a message or even nod at you, you will press that button.”

 

Rick was the police commissioner in their home town and ever since he hired the twinky ass attached to the college kid named Daryl Dixon which had swung through the door to apply for part-time secretary, his boredom level, which had climbed onto a gigantic high after quitting active duty, had evaporated instantly.

All it took for Rick to find a new perspective in life was having Daryl's ass clench around him behind his desk in the office for the first time and with just a few adjustments (divorcing his wife, a gym membership and countless sex toy deliveries) his life had become better than he'd ever dreamt of.

He first knew he loved his boy, when Lori had wrathfully vacated his house and he'd fucked Daryl raw on the kitchen table in celebration of the occasion, the kid's duffel bag of clothes the only thing he had needed to be all moved in forgotten on the floor while Rick pounded into him within an inch of his life.

That had been over a year ago, and by now Daryl was so much his that he could press the second remote of the knobbly, vibrating monster of a plug inside his boy when Daryl bent down low to dump some papers in the inbox of the officer in question and Daryl hissed in pleasure, knowing his Daddy hadn't told him all the rules of their game.

Daryl stared at him scandalised for not playing fair and about the fact that he wasn't the only one who had a remote for the torturous, brilliant thing currently making him pant onto Officer Williams' desk, who was thankfully not inside his office at the moment.

“You're so mean,” Daryl panted at Rick, who was flicking the remote around in his hand, grinning at the boy draped over the desk, taking the vibration without any chance of shielding himself against the pleasure.

“Watch it boy, or you'll get two minutes instead and we don't want Tyreese to come in and find you like this, do we?”

“No,” Daryl panted, a pearl of sweat dripping from his forehead as he white-knuckled his way through the minute of stimulation he had not expected.

“No,” Rick echoed, sounding pleased that he'd understood. “Because why not?”

“Because my hole and my little cock belong to you only.”

“That's right, baby,” Rick brushed over Daryl's slacks appreciatively, loving the semi-formal look his boy secretary had going.

He just left his hand there, feeling Daryl's smooth and bouncy ass, wanting nothing more than to slide his dick inbetween the boys' cheeks, but he also really didn't want Tyreese to see them like this, so with regret, he turned the toy off once the minute was over.

Daryl got up as soon as he could, his eyes slightly narrowed, but when Rick cupped him unexpectedly he jumped, and let out a small noise of surprised shock.

“You're hard, baby. And your pants are wet. That come I feel there?”

“Nah, precome 's all.”

“Good,” Rick cupped him harder, Daryl squealing a little just like this morning, holding onto Rick's arm in order not to go on his hands and knees again. “So sensitive, baby. So eager and ready.”

“Please, Rick. Over lunch. I can't take this for much longer.”

“Sorry, babe,” Rick pulled Daryl close, resting his nose in his hair, inhaling the scent of his own shampoo on the boy's hair with a deep, moaning breath. “I gotta eat with some people.”

“You're just saying that to make me miserable,” Daryl grumbled into the nook of his neck, his hands on Rick's back balling into fists.

“Careful, baby,” Rick growled into the boy's ear while he grabbed is ass hard, pulling the globes apart inside his slacks, making Daryl shiver and hiss out a small, passionate noise. “Don't make me have a go with the remote again. I thought you'd be glad it won't be within reach for a bit.”

“Not if it means you're gone as well,” Daryl groaned out passionately, his head still pressed against Rick's chest.

“Won't be long, and while I'm gone...”

“I know. Don't forget to torture myself whenever you say.”

“That's right, baby. Such a good boy,” Rick cupped Daryl between his legs, front and back, before going out to his lunch meeting, practically ripping himself away from Daryl so he'd not bend the boy over in the toilet just because he could.

 

“Daddy, please,” Daryl whined into the phone. His erection hadn't gone down after Rick left, the cock ring preventing it and keeping him hard and on edge for over an hour. He'd called his Daddy in his need who had graciously _allowed_ him to fuck himself with the toy in the toilet that went off Rick's office, his private one which allowed him the privacy to plough his twink boyfriend whenever he wanted.

Daryl was alone in here, twisting the buzzing toy inside himself not just for one minute at a time anymore but faster and faster throughout Rick's working lunch and had culminated in Daryl fucking himself for all of fifteen minutes now, because his Daddy demanded it. The boy was trying as he might to curl it away from his prostate, but now that he was on the phone with his Daddy, whenever he tried to ease the toy out, Rick seemed to sense it on the other end of the line and told him not to slack off.

“I need to come so badly. It's been _hours_ , Daddy,” Daryl pouted, thrusting the toy into his hole over and over.

“No coming when I'm not there, you know that? What punishment would you get if you came without me there, baby? Tell me.”

“No sex for two weeks and chastity for longer,” Daryl recounted the punishment he was to get if he came without his Daddy present.

“And why is that?”

“Because I'm not allowed to touch my lil cock.”

“Because that's...?”

“Yours,” Daryl panted.

“That's right,” Rick's voice seemed praising all of a sudden. “And that's why you're not touching yourself unless I allow it. And when I allow you to fuck your sloppy hole with a toy I got for you, you say 'Thank you, Daddy'.”

“Thank you, Daddy,” Daryl panted, his leg slipping from his stand on the toilet because just like whenever Rick had used the toy on him, he keened and now his cock also twitched miserably hard against his own stomach.

“You can say that again,” Rick chuckled into the phone.

“Why?” Daryl panted, twisting the toy inside himself, thrusting it in, nearly crying already.

“Because I'm here, baby,” he heard Rick's voice in his ear and also behind him in the door. “Pull that thing out and get ready for me.”

Daryl hiccuped by the time Rick had worked himself to full hardness, sticking his cock into his abused ass without further ado the lube and come from this morning easing his way in, reaching around the sweaty loose limbed boy and tweaking his nipples.

A tear streamed down Daryl's face at Rick having cut his lunch short for being with him, relieving his need.

“What do good boys say?”

“Fuck me hard, Daddy.”

“No, that wasn't it,” Rick thrust hard, giving Daryl all he could, the hot clench around him perfect, Daryl's inner muscles greedily pulling him in deeper.

“Give it ta me,” Daryl whined, leaning down because it was easier than trying to stand upright.

“Not quite,” Rick grinned, flicking the cock ring off the boy, jerking his cock without having to spit in his hand because Daryl was _coated_ in precome by now.

Two strokes later, Daryl's come was jerking out in long painful shots, the boy crying and thanking Rick over and over, kissing him enthusiastically over his shoulder when his orgasm started subsiding, helping Rick ride his own orgasm into him with tired little movements of his hips.

“You got the rest of the day off, baby.”

“You too?” Daryl rasped, looking hopeful and so damn sexy that Rick cursed biology for not making him get hard again instantaneously.

“What else are the benefits of being the boss, ey?” Rick eased Daryl's legs down, putting the toy back into his little one, but not turning it on anymore. At least not until they were home and Daryl spread his legs wide for him on the mattress, recovered after the drive home and ready to be wrecked again.


	6. Breed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha/omega, in heat, impregnation kink

Daryl was at work, building a cranky old Chevette off of scratch he'd found lying around in his and Merle's autoshop. Frustration was building high because even with his years of experience of fixing cars, the omega still couldn't get the damn thing to hold together. 

After a few hours of work, no progress, Daryl was sweaty and frustrated, covered in grease stains.

“Damn ya punk ass to hell!” he yelled at the car and kicked the front wheel.

“Whatcha yellin' for, baby brother? Uh huh, really stank up the place while I was gone, eh?” Daryl's brother Merle came in and waved his hand underneath his nose to wave a smell that Daryl didn't notice away from his nostrils. 

“Ain't workin',” Daryl quipped, rubbing his greased hands on a rack that made them even more oily than before. “And I ain't smellin' that bad. Jus' gon' take a shower.”

“No shower gon' help with dat,” Merle shook his head. “Ya smell of frustrated omega. 's time ya got yaself home fer knottin'.”

“Ain't in heat fer a couple a days,” Daryl cocked his head to the side. 

Merle shook his head, sniffing again, his beta senses slightly dulled but he said the same again: “Nah, brother. Ya got edges of heat under all that incompetence a yours. Go on, get outta here before you slick up the place like a snail. I'll finish this thang.”

Daryl nodded, tossing the rag aside. His brother offering him the evening off? Not an offer he wasn't gonna take.

Merle shouted after him even as he was leaving the garage: “An' tell that alpha a yours, to finally knock ya up this heat. Get one in the oven before y'are too old fer 'em.”

“Mind ya own business,” Daryl muttered as he got on the motorcycle parked out front. Merle's this time. Asshole deserved to walk home after butting into Daryl's personal life anyway. 

Getting onto the bike, he had to admit that his cock was sensitive and the rumbling engine was definitely a turn on. He adjusted on the seat so that his hole got all the vibration from the roaring way along the street. It felt good. 

Ten minutes later, making his way across town to his home, he had to admit that he was getting uncomfortable. The vibration had started to burn, Daryl feeling very tender inbetween his legs and noticed that his dumb brother had been right. He was going into premature heat because he'd been so frustrated. 

His pants felt incredibly tight and too rough on him as he accelerated and rode home faster. He was sweating buckets now, adjusting again so he didn't have to feel the vibration anymore. His cock had reached a state of hardness which was painful and cried for release. 

“Alpha!” he yelled upon opening the door. “Alpha, please be home,” he whined, his hands fumbling open his jeans and yanking his painfully purple cock out. 

“Daryl?” he heard the voice of sweet relief sweeping in from the living room. Rick was home. 

“Alpha,” he whined weakly as he began to stroke his cock, seeing socked feet appear in his toppled over vision, the noise from the street outside coming in from the back. 

“Omega,” Rick purred dangerously while Daryl kept jerking off. “What did we discuss? I get to decide when we have sex and when you're allowed to touch yourself. Do you really wanna come with the door still open?”

“Rick, oh god please. I need you.”

“What's wrong, sweetheart?” Rick walked around him and closed the door just when Daryl's cock twitched out come, his orgasm barely easing his tension but he could at least pull his pants so far down that his ass was exposed. 

“Heat,” he quipped, raising his ass up for Rick to examine it. Daryl knew how he looked when the heat was hitting, his ass was red and sensitive, nothing but a knotting would give him relief. 

“I can see that,” Rick said in a soothing voice, gently stroking over the globes of Daryl's ass, careful to tease the slick oozing opening between them. 

“Rick, please god. I need a knotting. Please help me.”

“Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll take care of this.”

Daryl's legs quivered when he heard the tell-tale sound of a zipper being pulled down and Rick pressing two fingers to his sensitive, already giving hole to ease out slick to spread on his cock. 

“Hurry up,” Daryl grit his teeth, pulling himself open with both hands on his ass, exposing him completely, but he didn't give a shit. Rick had seen him much sluttier than this already.

Daryl sighed when the tip of Rick's cock dipped into his hole, loving how little prep he'd needed through the heat loosening him up. He couldn't have waiting another second.

Rick picked up a fast, hard rhythm inside him, knowing Daryl didn't want teasing anymore, but a good, hard knotting. 

“That's it,” Daryl moaned, shoving back onto Rick's cock forcing him open. “Fuck me harder, Rick. Breed ma hole.”

Rick grunted in agreement, fucking him rough and fast, racing Daryl to orgasm once again. 

“You get so tight inside when you've come, my omega. Can feel how much you want my dick inside you, pumping you full of come.”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Daryl shoved back, oversensitive feeling be damned. He'd gotten here oversensitive, and the heat was making him take more than he should. “Rick, I need that knot a yours, deep inside my ass. Rick, fucking breed ma hole. I want ya babies. Make me pregnant with your juicy come.”

“Fuck, omega,” Rick growled possessively, ripping Daryl's body up and biting at the old mating bite in Daryl's neck, thrusting wildly into him, his knot starting to catch at Daryl's rim until he pressed it inside, shouting loudly and holding on to Daryl's torso like he was coming apart completely as he started pumping come into him. 

“That's it, oh god yes!” Rick kept coming as long as his cock pumped out come, the knot securing them tightly together. Daryl's dick twitching a little sympathy orgasm out of him before Rick slouched against him and Daryl knew he'd finished. 

“Did you mean it before?” Rick nuzzled his neck from behind, stroking instead of holding on to his torso. “Do you really want a baby with me?”

“Yeah,” Daryl quipped, clenching himself up tight so Rick's come could leak into his womb. “I want us to have a kid together. I mean we got Carl already and he's like a son to me, ya know that. But I want to carry your pup inside me. Know every time I get kicked from inside that ya put it inside me because ya love me.”

“I love ya,” Rick nodded, happy that Daryl was so confident about them.

“And I love ya too. Give me a baby, Rick,” Daryl tried not to sound too whiny although they both liked it when he did.

“I'll do what I can, sweetheart,” Rick chuckled into his ear. “We'll get you pregnant during this haet, I promise.”

They got up when Rick's knot had gone down, but he kept his cock inside Daryl so that the come was still locked inside and could catch root as they hobbled over to the sofa and laid down.

Rick's hand sneaked under Daryl's greasy shirt and drew little circles on his hard lower stomach. 

“What kinda pup do you want, boy or a girl?”

“We already have a boy. I wan' a girl pup to spoil rotten an' give her uncle Merle hell every time I take her to the shop. She'll be a real asskicker, I can tell ya.”

“Sounds lovely,” Rick purred into his ear, turning Daryl's neck a little so he could kiss him. “You'll look so beautiful with a pregnant belly, carrying my pup inside you. My seed inside you, making life grow, showing everyone your body and soul are mine and I laid claim on ya.”

“I could go again if ya keep dat up...”

“I was counting on it,” Rick slowly began thrusting again, parting Daryl's leg and pressing his fingers into his thigh as he started riding him once more. “Imma breed ya so good, omega. You'll see.”


	7. Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Rick, cat boy Daryl, rope bondage, toys, cock rings, rough sex, Dom Rick, sub Daryl, tail sex, intercrural sex, lisping

“What have I told you about flirting with other men, boy?” Rick walked around his bound cat boy on the ground in threatening circles. 

“I's fsssorry,” Daryl whimpered, his ears and tail twitching while Rick tested how far the buzzing toy fit into his hole and if the cock ring on him was still all nice and tight to keep him from coming. 

“You're not, you little slut. Probably would've swallowed that little Asian boy's cock down if I hadn't come in, right? Or even worse, I'd found you bouncing on his cock, your little hole pumped full of someone else's come?”

“Glenn's jussht a friend. I'd never... pleassse,” Daryl lisped, hating and loving Rick at the same time when he felt prodding fingers inside his slick hole. Rick's fingers were almost cold in comparison to how overheated his insides felt. 

“I don't believe you,” Rick growled and yanked Daryl's satiny hair up so his eyes watered and his ears twitched as Rick licked across them and then tugged on them. Daryl felt his Dom's cock rubbing between his legs, hissing when the head poked his filled balls, Rick rubbing them in circles afterwards. 

“Who do you belong to, boy?” Rick growled in his ear.

“You, only you,” Daryl panted, tangling his tail around Rick's upper thigh to hold on. 

“That's right. Who is allowed to fuck you senseless?”

“Only you, Rick.”

“Good boy. Do you like what I'm doing to you at the moment?”

“Oh god, yesssh. Ssso mutsh.” 

“Are you my little slut?” Rick asked, yanking the toy out of Daryl, throwing it away while it was still buzzing, slowly and tortuously sticking his cock into Daryl's hole, giving him inch by inch for another question, passing the rippled inside his cat boy. 

"Yessh."

“Who feels best to fuck into?”

“I do?”

“That wasn't an answer.”

“I do,” Daryl said with more conviction.

“That's right,” Rick gave him an inch. “Who's the best slutty boy I've ever had?”

“I am.”

“Good,” Rick praised, toying with Daryl's ears a little as he fucked in deeper. 

“Whose ass feels better than heaven around my dick?”

“Mine,” Daryl growled possessively, loving how good Rick could make him feel.

“Such a precious boy,” Rick praised. “Who wants to be fucked hard?”

“Your besssht boy Daryl,” the cat boy purred, rubbing Rick's thigh again. 

“Damn right,” Rick said and pressed himself the rest of the way in. “And my boy knows what else I like, doesn't he?” 

Daryl was confused for a bit, going through what he knew Rick liked and not coming up with an answer immediately so Rick pulled out as a punishment. 

“I knowsss, I knowsss,” Daryl had a revelation, curling up his tail and sticking it into his hole, twirling it until it was soaking wet. Then he took it back out, sneaked it around Rick's waist and wanted to stick it into Rick's crack. With a slight start he noticed that Rick had only opened his jeans and taken his cock out of his briefs so Daryl had to sneak under his Dom's clothes to rub his slick tail over Rick's hole and balls, just like he loved it when he fucked him. And Rick had remembered that Daryl freaking loved it when he fucked him savagely while fully clothed. Daryl purred at his sensitive tail fucked between Rick's legs, feeling almost as good as his cock would.

“Perfect kitten, so sensitive,” Rick growled when Daryl started massaging him and moaned at how good it felt, but nowhere near a tail orgasm which were damn hard to achieve, but they had done it before. It had taken an hour, but ever since then they had found out how much they loved it if Daryl rubbed his tail over Rick's sensitive spots while they fucked. Rick was fucking straight back into him with a mighty heave, his jeans rubbing over Daryl's bare ass as he nailed him.

“You're ssso good,” Daryl praised when Rick fucked him so hard he could hardly keep himself upright, the rope too tight to have a good grip on the floor, his knees screaming in protest at the assault, but Daryl loved it, his cock was twitching even with the cock ring on.

“Best... hole... baby,” Rick panted between thrusts. “Want... to... come...”

“God yessh, Rick. Fucking come inside my slutty little hole. Jusssht for you. Fucking ssshow me I'm yourssh,” Daryl rubbed Rick's perineum in time with the thrusts inside himself, Rick panting and heaving as he bent him lower and lower through his rough fucking. 

Daryl loved the saliva drooling onto his hair as Rick panted into his ear, purring as he felt him fumbling with the cock ring, flipping it off and grabbing the cat boy's cock, jerking him furiously until Daryl came in a mess of thrusts and tangled extremities. Daryl purred possessively, his head pressed onto the ground while Rick grabbed his hips and pumped him up with come, his own dick still twitching and his tail weakly twitching in his own slick between his lovers legs.

“Fuck,” Rick chuckled as he helped the boy up and undid the ropes. “You should flirt with others more often.”

“Didn't flirt,” Daryl shook his head weakly. “Jusssht sssmiled.”

“That's already enough,” Rick growled again. “You smile at someone, you're flirting. Because your smiles don't come out that often. Everyone you smile at gets a gift. And that makes me raging jealous. Because you're... ?”

“I'm yer's. And yer's alone.”

“Good boy. Don't ever forget it. Your smiles are first and foremost for me,” Rick rubbed over Daryl neck, tightening his grip like a collar would. Daryl preened and wiggled a little in his grip, wanting to curl up with his Dom and purr for an hour, flicking his tail underneath Rick's shirt and flit it over his nipples until Rick would be so turned on that they could do it again. Had worked before, he thought and his eyes flicked a little in excitement at his teasing working wonders again.


	8. Wrap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octopus Rick, tentacle sex, creature Rick, human Daryl, bottom Daryl.
> 
> Yes, you read that right. This is pure unadorned filth with a little angst and fluff added and you can totally not read it if it squicks you out. ;)

Daryl didn't get to the Atlantic Ocean very often, mostly he'd stayed in the backwoods of Georgia, but whenever Merle had left on one of his drinking tours and wouldn't come home for days on end, he'd take his old bike (if he'd left it) and drive towards the sea. 

He loved the sea. It was so different from everything he knew and had grown up with, was unblemished by the smell of alcohol and beatings which Daryl's home oozed out of every fibre and, as he'd discovered on his first tour towards the great blue, it housed someone who had grown to be the most important person in his life. 

Rick wasn't always there when Daryl reached their spot on the ocean side, but he'd always appear before he'd have to leave again.

This time around, he parked Merle's bike and climbed down to the cove he'd found on his first trip here, the one to seal his fate as someone had come in behind him and had startled him half to death. Beach goers left or right weren't able to look into this little nook of heaven, only waves of water came in, bringing the person he'd been driving towards, like ever. 

“Hello?” he heard the by now familiar voice behind him as he let his boots fall from his hands, sand between his toes as he watched Rick swim towards him. 

“Hi,” he rasped, striding towards Rick and pulling him in his arms, not minding that Rick was all wet and naked and he was still wearing clothes. 

“I missed you,” Rick whispered and his tentacles wiggled excitedly. 

Yes. That's right. Daryl's boyfriend of 5 years had tentacles and lived in the ocean. Daryl had moments when he thought it was weird, but whenever they met, it was all forgotten.

“I missed you too. So much,” Daryl rasped, pulling his clothes off while hungrily kissing his man. Rick's lips didn't feel foreign, like Daryl knew they should, but soft, softer than anyone who'd ever kissed him before, Rick's body was firm to the touch but soft and warm nonetheless, and his tentacles, well... Let's just say they made Daryl more than a little crazy. “I want you,” he panted, turning around and kneeling in the wet sand, shivering as Rick's warm tentacles wrapped around him from behind.

“It's getting too cold for you here, sweetheart. I think we can do this one more time before the winter and then you'll stay at home where it's warm.”

“No, Rick. Please,” Daryl whimpered, not able to bear the thought of not being able to be like this with Rick for another winter. 

“Shh, stop thinking about it and just enjoy yourself, sweetheart,” Rick purred, his teeth, slightly sharper than a humans would be, tugging at Daryl's earlobe. “I know how much you love this.”

“ 's because I love you so damn much,” Daryl whined when a warm, slick tentacle wrapped around his cock, while Rick poked his ballsack playfully with another one. 

“And I you,” Rick's voice bubbled in his chest while he massaged every part of Daryl's body with his eight tentacles. “You ready for more?”

“Don't waste time,” Daryl panted, loving the index of the tentacle that rubbed around his rim the absolute most right now. Nothing he'd ever experienced compared to being with Rick. Nothing would ever quite feel like the the slick hot press of the tentacle entering him, the tip not wider than a finger. 

“Oh god yes. Rick,” he hummed, sinking into the tentacle that cradled his shoulders, because Rick knew how much Daryl loved it when he prepped him like this and he'd go boneless when he shoved his tentacle into him. Once, Daryl had taken four of them, just to see what would happen and it had by far been the hardest he'd ever come in his whole life. 

Daryl licked over the tentacle that was closest to his mouth, never getting enough of the masculine taste of Rick's slick. In the beginning he'd thought that he would taste like fish, gruesome and nasty, but the slick of Rick's tentacles was like an aphrodisiac to Daryl. It tasted like Rick's pulse point and like this cock only way more intense. 

“Sweetheart, you know I love it when you lick me,” Rick moaned and teased over Daryl's hole with his tentacle until he pushed it inside him, slowly widening him with the natural expansion of it. 

“You know I love it when you do... that!” Daryl moaned when Rick's tentacle gently pressed against his prostate, massaging it with more flexibility than any cock ever could've. “Please, Rick. I want...”

“I know what you want,” Rick mumbled, kissing the back of Daryl's neck as a wave of ocean water refreshed him and Daryl who was flushed and overheated from the way the octopus man played with him. “Are you ready for me?”

“Always,” Daryl grunted and cantered his hips up. 

Rick chuckled and adjusted a little. His cock wasn't as long as his tentacles was, but it was just as flexible, even when he got hard. Daryl felt the smooth, slick dick prod against his ass with a hard shove. 

“I'm sorry,” Rick's bubbling was remorseful because he knew it hurt Daryl when he got overeager and missed his thrust. 

“ 's alright. Please, give it to me.”

“Just stay still, I don't want to hurt you,” Rick was a little jumpy, his tentacles not moving as he aimed again and this time, his cock caught inside Daryl's ass and slowly slid into him. 

“Hmm, god yes,” Daryl panted, loving the throbbing hot cock inside him, Rick's slick setting his inner walls on fire as Rick started fucking, dragging his cock over his sweet spot while his tentacles jerked and stroked every inch of the man underneath him.

“You feel so good, sweetheart,” Rick praised, thrusting faster, his wiggly appendices moving in time with his hips smacking against Daryl's ass. Two tentacles were teasing Daryl's nipples, one was tightly wrapped around his cock, circling it in a motion that no hand could ever provide, another poked his perineum, giving him more stimulation from the outside. Another was teasing over Daryl's lips until he opened his mouth and suckled on it, loving Rick's taste in his mouth as his lover got rabid inside him, thrusting and panting hard while his other tentacles kneaded every inch of Daryl's oversensitive flesh. 

He came too fast, like every time he was with Rick, spurting out his come while Rick still fucked him, holding still until Rick had come himself, always deeper inside him than a human cock would go, his come slightly burning inside his gut, but never really hurting him when it leaked back out. Rick's body temperature was just a little higher than his, so he'd be able to keep himself warm in the icy cold waters of the ocean. 

“You're incredible,” Rick praised, wrapping all his tentacles around Daryl like a blanket against the oncoming waves of the ocean as soon they were finished. 

“No, you are. I don't know if I can stand more months of not being able to be with you. I don't want the next time to be the last until next year. I hate missing you. I just wanna be with you like this.”

“I know, sweetheart. I know.”


	9. Fry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High School AU, panty kink, clothed sex

“Did you see those panties shining out of Andrea's jeans today?” Shane elbowed Rick over lunch.

“No, I haven't. What'd they look like?” he indulged his friend, really not keen on knowing what kind of underwear Andrea would wear.

“Black lace, man. Jackpot!”

Rick chuckled dismissively. Shane had been wanting to get into Andrea's pants ever since freshman year and now two weeks before they' leave school forever, he still hadn't abandoned his plans apparently.

“Oh, I forgot,” Rick elbowed Daryl next to him so he could conspiratorially whisper to him. “He's only interested in what cute panties Lori wears, am I right?” he chuckled and Daryl gave him a reluctant high five.

“I s'pose,” he quipped and then turned his head.

“Just shut up,” Rick muttered and stared past Shane.

This was not a topic he was comfortable with. He'd broken up with Lori two months ago, for the third time during senior year and this time it was final, at least for him. Because after that last fight, he'd gone to a party and gotten himself drunk, whining to Daryl about how he hated to treat that woman like a princess and how nice it'd be if he could actually date a friend, instead of a barbie doll.

“Like who?” Daryl had grunted, comradely drunk with him.

“Like you,” Rick had said impulsively and had lunged for Daryl, pressing their lips together hungrily, a fire burning in his belly as he pulled Daryl into his lap, his hands exploring the other teen's body, coming to rest on his jeans clad ass and squeezing it. In that moment Daryl, who had been completely into their spontaneous making out session, froze on him and got up, adjusted his pants and left the room without another word.

They hadn't talked about that evening, and didn't talk today either, so Rick tried to let it go, although the expression on Daryl's face when Shane had mentioned Lori was clearly identifiable as hurt.

The next day at school, Shane was still preoccupied with the underwear question, loudly wondering what all their female class mates and even the female teachers wore underneath, while Rick couldn't be less interested and just waited for Daryl to show up so he'd had someone else to talk to.

“Dixon, my man!” Shane said jovially, patting the seat next to him and Daryl sat down awkwardly, throwing Rick a glance before putting his tray down.

“Hey, what's up?” Daryl said wearily.

“Nothing, just talking 'bout woah, is that? Are you?”

“What?” Daryl pulled at his t shirt frantically so that it tore a little at the collar and baggily reached over his ass now.

“Dude, you're wearing panties. I saw that,” Shane chuckled, laughing harder and harder until he had all the attention of the cafeteria and then called for everyone's attention while Daryl blushed crimson and let his shaggy overlong hair hide his face. “Hey y'all. Do you know that Daryl-”

“-has a very cute butt? That is what you were checking out right now, weren't you, Shane?”

The cafeteria dissolved in giggles at how Rick saved the situation, but Daryl disappeared out of the cafeteria without ever having touched his fries.

“What the hell, man?” Shane was the one who was furiously blushing now but Rick didn't care.

“Shane, brother. You can be a total asshole sometimes, y'know that?” Rick got up and grabbed Daryl's tray, spooning the fries onto into his lunch box and dumped the tray onto the pile with far more force than necessary.

“Daryl?” he asked into every boy's toilet but was always greeted with no reply at all. Helplessly he stood in the hall until he heard a small strangled whine from the janitor's closet.

He yanked the door open and was faced with his best friend for a second, before Daryl turned his tear stained face away and snivelled: “Go away, Grimes.”

“The hell I will,” Rick shook his head, pressing himself into the small space and closed the door, putting a soothing hand on Daryl's back. “I got you your food.”

“Thanks, but I ain' hungry no more.”

“You gotta eat. I know Merle's dinner is usually liquid but he always gives you lunch money. You shouldn't waste it. Can I turn on the light?”

“What got dat to do with anythin'?”

“So I don't smear ketchup all over ya,” Rick gently turned Daryl around and opened his lunch box, holding out a french fry to Daryl's mouth and poking him gently when he stubbornly didn't want to open his mouth.

Daryl's tongue darted out to lick the red liquid off his lip and then obediently opened his mouth, letting Rick slowly feed him until his food was gone.

The atmosphere got more and more heated while the two boys looked at each other, Rick complimented Daryl with a muttered: “Good boy,” when he'd swallowed the last bite, no other word spoken between the two of them.

Daryl's eyes darkened for a second, but when his expression did that as well, he bit out: “Better get out of this closet now, Grimes. You don't wanna be caught with a panty wearing fag.”

Rick huffed, conveying that he didn't care one jolt about what people were thinking but neither did he care for Daryl's derogatory language and stayed right were he was. “What possessed ya ta put 'em on?”

“I 'unno.”

“Yes. You do,” Rick entreated, really crowding in on Daryl's personal space now, pressing him into the shelf behind him, nuzzling Daryl's cheek, making the other boy's breath hitch as his eyes took on the same darkened expression once more. “Tell me,” Rick purred.

“ 'Cause ya said yesterday that you 's'pposed ya like 'em. And I wanna be what ya like. Not that bitch, Lori. She ain' deservin' ya.”

“Atta boy,” Rick grinned, letting his hands glide down Daryl's front, grabbing the meaty part above his hip and then bringing his hand around to Daryl's ass, while nibbling on his neck. “Wanna show me my present?”

“Nah,” Daryl groaned, but at the same time dragged Rick closer by the hips, grinding their erections together.

“Daryl,” Rick purred, licking over the spot underneath Daryl's jaw he'd teased. “Just a peek?”

“Nah. I don' wanna,” Daryl stubbornly refused, even while Rick was thrusting his cock against his.

“I ain' gonna beg,” Rick panted, thrusting against Daryl's jeans-clad and invisibly panty-clad cock. “But I'm mighty curious.”

“Fine,” Daryl rolled his eyes, holding Rick at bay for a second so he could unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down. Dark red, very strained lace met Rick's lusting eye, and it was all of a second he could keep his hands and lips off Daryl. Pressing him against the shelf again, not stopping to thrust his hips against him until they had both come in their pants, which given that they were teenagers was embarrassingly fast.

“You're right,” Rick's breath was heavy as he stopped moving, sharing the same breathing space with Daryl who looked at him like a deer in headlights, despite the fact that he'd just orgasmed.

“ 'bout what?”

“Lori, ain't deservin' of me. And you don't have ta wanna be someone I like, ain' gotta put on panties for me either.”

“Oh,” Daryl's gaze was downcast and he looked distraught until Rick bent his neck up and stared into his eyes.

“ 'Cause you're already who I like. And I ain't gotta s'ppose I like panties anymore. Because I like it when you wear 'em. But you don' gotta do that.”

“I like 'em though,” Daryl's gaze was cast down again for a second, but Rick knew he had him when a mischievous little smile curled Daryl's lips up and he hummed: “An' I like 'em even more now you made me come in 'em.”

“Me too,” Rick grinned, both of them flinching when they heard the bell, but Rick didn't let Daryl leave before pressing his lips gently to those of his best friend. “Gonna come to my house later on? Mom an' dad gotta work late.”

“No,” Daryl smirked.

“No?” sudden hurt flashed through Rick, until Daryl looped his arms around him and nuzzled him.

“I'm gonna come _in_ your house, dumbass.”

Fireworks erupted in the pit of Rick's stomach as he chuckled: “I like that much better.”


	10. Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catboy, Dom/sub, tail sex

“Please,” Daryl whined, his tail twitchy as he twirled it inside his hole once more.

“Not yet,” Rick replied, smoothing his hands over the whimpering catboy's ass. “Again.”

Daryl obyeed, twisting his tail again and nearly coming from it, but Rick pressed the root of his cock so he couldn't come. 

“C'mon,” Daryl whined needily and frustrated. 

“Is there something you wanna say to me, Daryl?” Rick rasped dangerously, pulling Daryl tail out of his aching hole and Daryl missed its presence and friction immediately, noticing Rick retrieving it as the threat that it was.

“No, of course not, I'm...” he babbled.

“My cat.”

“Yes.”

“My boy.”

“Yes.”

“My come dump?”

“Yes!” Daryl shouted, before he could contain himself. Rick didn't like it if he was impolite. “Yes,” he purred, looking back at Rick, knowing his cheeks were flushed and his hair was sweaty.

“Good boy,” Rick gave back, and suddenly Daryl was full, full of Rick's cock pushing into his squelching insides, fucking him mercilessly. Daryl was so surprised to be rocked back and forth that his orgasm ripped through him without him even feeling it coming on as he milked Rick's cock for his milk and spurted out his kitten come onto the mattress. 

“Not such a good boy now,” Rick panted into Dary's neck as he pounded into him, nearly as desperate as his boy was before, teasing always made him go feral and Daryl loved and also hated how he was used when he was as oversensitive as now, the head of Rick's cock pumping itself into his sweet spot that made him cross his eyes but didn't produce more friction. 

Being as he was a kitten boy, his cock went tilt after coming like a human males, but his cervix and sweet spot still worked and his merciless lover always made him come anally after he'd already had his first orgasm, his core literally exploding in pleasure after he was already satiated.

“You naughty boy are gonna again for me, on my cock alone,” Rick detailed his well-known plan, hitting Daryl's prostate and cervix over and over, rubbing and dragging his length over it while hooking his fingers in Daryl's sharp hipbones and tugging him back onto himself until his toes curled. 

Daryl knew it was gonna happen, he'd feel the almost too intense orgasm again really soon, but then Rick did something unexpected. He pulled Daryl's tail from where it held on to his thigh to steady himself and brought it up to Daryl's mouth.   
“Suck it clean while I make you come,” Rick commanded and Daryl was confused. He was so damn close already, licking himself clean would only distract him from the perfect and agonising tug and rub inside him.

“Obey, boy,” Rick said dangerously and Daryl opened his mouth, purring as he focused on licking his sloppy tail clean of his own slick. He groomed his tail, tasting slick like it had tasted ever since he'd first come and dared to put his fingers into his hole. He'd grown accustomed to the taste, licked it, but this was for Rick. He loved his slick, ate Daryl out with relish, complimented him on how amazing he tasted and without knowing what happened to him, Daryl felt himself coming again, falling and ripping himself apart from how violent his core orgasm shook him and Rick finally shooting his load deep inside the kittenboy's hole. 

“Betcha didn't expect that,” Rick cackled exhaustedly as he collapsed and pulled Daryl flush against his chest, the kittenboy having lost all sense of direction with his eyelids drooping shut, sleep much needed after the most intense orgasm of his entire life. 

“You ok, baby?”

“ 'm fine,” Daryl croaked, lazily registering that Rick cared for him even after they were done and thinking that he'd never let him go again. 

“Shit, Daryl. Your tail is still wet,” Rick cursed as Daryl curled his tail around Rick's thigh, making sure he'd stay put while he took a nap. 

“I know. There might be some slick left on it too.”

“Doesn't matter. I just wanted to distract you so that you didn't see it coming.”

“Y'managed that. Thanks, Rick,” Daryl purred and continued to purr himself to sleep, Rick stroking his back while he calmed.


	11. Cop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Cop Rick. Almost says nuff already, right? Also some felching in addition to the usual specs. 
> 
> This is for Ro and Bro.

“Daddy ain' got no cuffs on him right now, boy. Y'ought ta know dat,” Rick cuckled with a heavy drawl when Daryl greeted him at the door, hands tangled together behind his back, showing him instantly in what kind a mood he was.

“Yer a cop, Rick. Y'always have s'me cuffs fer me,” Daryl raised his chin defiantly, blinking at Rick seductively, whispering in his ear: “Carl's still at soccer practice. I have ya all ta myself till 7. Make the most of it,” before he licked the shell of Rick's ear, starting to nibble at it afterwards. A killsure way to make Rick desperate, and they both knew it. 

“Damnit, Dar'l! Alrigh, turn round and face the wall. I'll have ta arrest ya now.”

“But Sir, I ain' done nothin'. Is all ma brother, Merle,” Daryl huffed out while Rick was grinding his hardening cock against Daryl's bubbly ass in the hallway, their last family Christmas card almost being knocked out of it's frame on the wall when Daryl's arms shot up to to steady himself and press against Rick instead of the plaster. 

“I don't believe you. You have offended the law multiple times already. Spread, I will have to frisk you and make sure you carry no weapon or illegal substance.”

“Hhmm, yes Sirrr,” Daryl purred.

“Wrong.”

“Yes, Officer?” Daryl suggested with a cheeky smile while Rick already firmly cupped his cock through his rough work clothes.

“Don' make me hurt ya when ya're still wearin pants. It ain' effective.”

“Is this you using yer Dad voice on me, Daddy cop, Sirrr?”

“Yes it is. And you finally said the right thang. Good boy.”

“I'm a law abiding citizen,” Daryl cocked his hips against Rick's bulge. 

“I don't think you even know how to spell that,” Rick teased, his stubbly chin rubbling over Daryl's neck, pretend frisking him and really groping all his favourtie parts of his partner. “I need you to take off your pants.”

“But why, Daddy cop, Sir?”

“Because I have to make sure that is not a gun in yer pocket,” Rick hummed, both hands back on Daryl' dick, rubbing and tugging a little, eager to get the clothes out of the way to be able to touch Daryl properly. 

“But-”

“Strip. Immediately,” Rick commanded and Daryl honest to god shivered because of his lover's authoritative voice. 

“Yes, Sir,” Daryl actually saluted him as he let his pants drop and shrugged off his shirt in the same motion. 

Rick slapped Daryl's ass as soon as it was exposed. 

“What was that for?” Daryl gasped, Rick seeing his dick twitch and moaned as he finally curled his hand around Daryl's glistening cock head. 

“For the sass,” Rick hummed, biting into Daryl's neck, tugging a little without breaking the skin and loving the way Daryl swallowed dry at that, opening his mouth wide to catch some air. 

“Fuck, Rick.”

Rick growled against Daryl's skin, slapping his other cheek as well. 

“Fuck, Daddy.”

“You're just doing this on purpose,” Rick scraped his teeth over Daryl's shoulderblade as he slapped him again for addressing him wrongly.

“Fuck me, Daddy.”

Slap.

“Daddy, please. Do me.”

Slap.

“Fucking shit,” Daryl exclaimed, Rick's hand pressing out another dollop of precome while Rick stroked him. 

“Please Daddy cop, Sir. I want you.”

“That's right,” Rick finally praised, dragging his nails over Daryl's heated flesh on his ass, handprints in red marking him as Rick's. He smoothed his fingers over his handiwork for a while, ignoring Daryl's needy moans for a bit. “I'm gonna need you to spread your legs further and relax.”

“Why?”

“Because I have to insert my fingers into your posterior and make sure you don't hide any illegal substances in there?”

“That happen?” Daryl almost broke his role, asking Rick if he really had to do that in his line of duty. 

“Sometimes it does. But since I ain't working in a facility, I don't really have ta do that to the inmates. It's standard procedure though.”

“Fuck,” Daryl huffed, but mostly because Rick's fingers were being circled around his pucker now. 

“I'm gonna need ya ta move,” Rick purred, his fingers too dry, but Daryl only moaned and opened the shoe cupboard, pulling out a bottle of lube he'd stashed in Rick's fishing boots.”

“You sly shit,” Rick chuckled, prepping Daryl further. “What if Carl had found it? We wanna go fishing this weekend, remember?”

“Rick, the kid is 12. He knows his dads are having sex.”

“There is a difference to knowing and having to explain the use of lube to our preteen.”

“Ya'd manage. Because yer the best Daddy cop in the whole world.”

“Stop flattering me, I ain' taking bribes neither,” Rick found back into his role. “Yer pretty lose down there, Dixon. I reckon you bring that ass to use to smuggle stuff more often, dontcha?”

“Nah, I just love takin' it up da ass, Officer.”

“That right?” Rick raised his eyebrow when Daryl stared back at him with a lusting expression. “Would ya take me as well?”

“Depends on how good ya're. I ain' lettin' ya fuck me if it ain' worth ma while.”

“I'm very good,” Rick huffed, unzipping his pants and spreading lube onto himself, pressing into Daryl's hole quickly until Daryl huffed and moaned, his head and eyes slightly droopy as he took every inch of Rick's fat dick. 

“I wantcha, right againt this wall,” Rick commanded, bringing his hands over Daryl's, holding onto him as Daryl cantered his hips further and allowed Rick to bottom out inside him. 

“I know you do,” Daryl moaned, his head slightly leaning against Rick's, his chin on Daryl's shoulder as he began thrusting up into him. 

“You feel so damn good,” Rick moaned, overwhelmed at the tightness and perfect clench as they fucked like a well-timed machine, knowing exactly what strings to pull to get the other off.

“Didn't you say I was loose down there?” Daryl teased, meeting Rick's thrusts and loving the sounds and feeling of his irritated skin slapping against Rick's hipbones. 

“I take that back. Because I am a fair policeman, and I can feel that you're perfect and tight,” Rick huffed out, his hands stroking down Daryl's trembling arms and back before gripping his hips to guide him and give it to him even harder. 

“Har'er. Oh god, please. Har'er.”

Rick picked up the pace a little, moving his arms again to slightly tug on Daryl's unruly mob of hair and jerk his cock in time while Daryl rode his cock to completion. 

“I'm gonna come, fuck... I'm gonna come!” Daryl shouted, working Rick's cock and screwing his eyes shut as Rick felt his lover's cock twitch in his palm and spurt out robes of come. 

“I really hope y'didn't mess up the paint job,” Rick rasped threateningly, stroking Daryl's back while fucking into his clenching hole a couple more times, nearly blacking out when his orgasm rocked through his core and shot out into Daryl's afterwards.

“Come is on the floor, Rick. Ain' on da wall. God, ya're such a girl sometimes.”

“Good,” Rick panted, hardly having heard to what he was agreeing as he rested his head on Daryl's back, his cock still deep inside his partner. “No wait, not good. I ain' a girl, Dar'l.”

“That took ya a while,” Daryl chuckled, uprighting himself a little and shaking his bangs out of his forehead. 

“Shut up, I've just come. You can be happy I can string two words tagether righ' now.”

“Well, I'm jus' dat good,” Daryl cackled out a laugh. 

“You...” Rick's brain tried hard to get back online and suddenly something clicked into place. “You carry an illegal white substance up your rear. I'm gonna need you to follow me and properly punish you for sassing an officer of the law.”

Rick manoeuvred Daryl into the kitchen and hoisted him up onto the middle isle of their state of the arts kitchen that they still hadn't paid off completely and spread Daryl on it like a buffet, spreading his legs and seeing his come leak out of Daryl's ass. 

“I am sure you did not expect me to find this, but I am too clever for ya,” Rick huffed out, pretending to be pissed at the offender and then lowering his lips to Daryl's hole, sucking on the rim and then began sucking on him, until he tasted his own come. 

“I'm pretty sure that ain' how ya're s'pposed ta do this,” Daryl moaned and opened his legs further, toes curling and stomach muscles twitching while Rick's tongue darted into him, circling and curling inside him, the slurping sounds making Daryl crazy with want. 

Rick chuckled and Daryl groaned at feeling the vibration of that sound inside him, noticing Rick adding fingers, scissoring him and then carrying up a load of Rick's come for him to suckle on. He opened his mouth, obeying Rick who ate him out with relish until Daryl was rock hard again and his cock lay heavy on his stomach, leaking precome once more, a string of breathy profanities falling off his lips. 

“Rick, I swear... you... god fuck, yes. Holy shit,” Daryl bucked up when Rick's fingers massaged his perineum from the outside, milking him and making him crazy, his cock standing achingly hard off his body at this point. 

Rick moaned hungrily, licking a stripe up Daryl's ball, sucking them into his mouth one by one, kissing them while replacing his tongue with his fingers thrusting into Daryl's ass, his other hand still on his perineum. 

Daryl was thrashing, his body sweatier than before, getting him off the sole focus right now and when Rick finally sucked his cock, bopping his head once... twice... Daryl fucking exploded all over Rick's face, his thighs coming up uncontrollably, his fists clenched by what he felt in his centre, moaning at seeing his come all over Rick's face. 

“Filthy,” he moaned when Rick finally left him in peace, totally exhausted and weak as Rick picked him up and held him close, kissing him hungrily and sharing Daryl's come with him with moaning, sloppy kisses. 

“I love ya.”

“Love ya too,” Daryl replied, his arms powerlessly looped around Rick's form and his thighs around his hips. 

“Want me ta help you shower and make some dinner for us?”

“Please,” Daryl nodded, so strung out that he was shaking and hitching whenever his overstimulated muscles moved. “And y'might wanna clean the come off the s'rfaces first. Otherwise what will you tell Carl? That ya ate me out in the same space where ya make his school sammich?”

“I hate you sometimes,” Rick grinned and helped Daryl off the counter with tender hands.

“Fuck, you don't. Y'love the ground I walk on,” Daryl grinned, sure of Rick's love and the policeman felt pride well up inside him at the fact that Daryl was so sure of their connection that he felt secure enough to say things like that. 

“Yer righ,” he confirmed Daryl's words and was awarded with the brightest, loving smile Daryl was capable of. “And because I love ya, next time I'll actually cuff ya. A'right?”

“Fuck yeah, Daddy cop, Sir,” Daryl chuckled.


End file.
